


Running out of time

by TheWhitetowerReaper



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Open Heart (Visual Novels), open heart second year - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Miscarriage, Near Death Experiences, Open Heart: Second Year, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but with more angst, open heart spoilers, rewrite of open heart bk2 ch10 and 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhitetowerReaper/pseuds/TheWhitetowerReaper
Summary: You know when you meet someone and immediately have an attraction to each other? That's what happened when Casey met Bryce over a year ago at Edenbrook orientation. After being together unofficially for around a year, and officially for a few months, where they got a little careless. When Casey finds out she fell pregnant, she plans to tell Bryce in a perfect way, just the two of them. But what happens when Casey's time starts running out? What happens when she becomes collateral damage?
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), casey valentine/bryce lahela
Kudos: 3





	Running out of time

This isn’t how Casey’s day was supposed to go. This isn't how any day should've gone. It was a sleepy, cold November day. Snow would make its appearance soon. Her biggest problem before this was Edenbrooks possible closing. Which is still a problem…in fact, Casey was worried this would make it worse. Honestly, who would want to go to a hospital where an assassination took place? How would anyone feel safe? She knew it wouldn’t be the same after this. Not for her roommates, her coworkers, her patients, or her. If she survived, at least.

Everything seemed to slow for Casey. One of the hospital guards, Bobby Gunderson, was lying on the floor, only able to grunt as his heart gave out. As Danny sat nearby, in shock, he muttered something but she couldn’t make it out. That, or she couldn’t focus enough to comprehend anything. Likely the latter. Rafael, ever the hero, had pushed Casey out of the canisters spray, and was currently pinning the killer down, an oily sheen on both of them. The offender was Travis Perry. Travis Perry, who had been Senator Farrugia’s trusted aide, was looking like he would fall victim to his own device.

She couldn’t stop herself from thinking ‘ _Good, he deserves it.’_ until she realized that this was his plan. He knew he couldn’t escape. And she knew he was too much of a coward to face his consequences. This was going to be Boston's _Columbine_. Especially if whatever Travis used was spread to the rest of the hospital. Casey suddenly remembered Ethan on the other side of the glass door. The door, that if opened, would give the chemical access to the whole hospital. She quickly dove to the door to bar Ethan from opening it. Coughing, she meets his moss colored eyes, saying “You… you can’t open this door” 

“Casey, what the hell is going on?” She pushed through her dry throat and dizziness, explaining “Travis. He tried to kill the senator with-- with some type of chemical… I don’t know what. But it’s killing Bobby.” She could see him trying to quickly assess the room from behind the glass. “Where’s Ed? I can’t see him.” “He got out before we were able to shut the door, I don’t think he’s hurt. But Raf and Danny were right there when he deployed it, and I breathed some in.” Behind her, Travis continues to vomit, before Danny follows suit. Rafael’s clearly gone into paramedic mode, trying to calm the nurse. At this point, Ethan had started to make calls, but she didn’t know who to. Casey can hear her heart beating out of her chest, looking around trying to see if she missed anything. _The vent._ Hurriedly, she gets Raf to help her up to seal it with a plastic exam sheet, but she can’t help but worry it’s already spread through the hospital. 

Checking her friend's pulses, Casey grabbed Danny’s limp wrist, finding a weak heartbeat. Bobby didn’t have one, and was going cold. She didn’t bother checking on Travis, instead choosing to turn to Rafael. “Raf… are _you_ okay? You were _right there_ when he sprayed it…” “I’m fine, Travis and Bobby took the brunt of it.” She hesitated, not really believing him “If you’re sure...” 

She could only think of two other people that had been directly affected. _Herself, and Bryce’s baby._ Casey didn't have a chance to tell Bryce yet. She only found out she was pregnant on Monday, and they’d both been busy for the past three days. Even when they both had time off, they were either with their friends or with Keiki. At least that's what she told herself... because while that's true on some levels, she also knew she could've made time. In truth, she was scared. Scared because she wasn't able to take care of a child, monetarily or emotionally. She knew Bryce couldn't now either. Bryce was very careful about that sort of thing for a reason, even telling her so when she met Keiki.

A few weeks ago Casey had a particularly heart wrenching case involving a sick toddler. She remembered talking to her boyfriend about it at the time, and making some offhand comment about having kids one day, but she never specified with him. He made a sympathetic hum, and that's as far as they ever talked about children. Why would they've ever talked about it before? Besides, even if they wanted kids, they couldn't now. Not when they were in deep debt with barely enough money to pay the rent. Not when they could barely have enough time for each other. Not when they didn't even live together, god how were they even going to do that? Casey has four roommates, all of who are doctors, and need all the sleep they can get. Keiki wouldn't stand for it either, she also had a lot stress on her shoulders.

She had thought too far ahead, but she couldn't help it. She was an over-thinker to a fault. It didn't help though. She still had to tell Bryce, but now she might not have a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoyed! This is my first time writing fiction in a long time, so I hope I wasn't too rusty haha. I really appreciate you reading this, and hope you come back for more!


End file.
